buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Great Spell, Sacred Bless/@comment-26290163-20160331003816/@comment-26290163-20160408082418
@FutureKnightX & Blasteremblem777 So, I've been in contact with my contact at Bushiroad. The Auto Play Timings at the Beginning and Ending of every Phase all function the same (sans the Start Phase Ending just because no cards would trigger there yet) with the exception the Final Phase Ending. He explained why it's constant looping goes to a different location than the others which would have made Sacred Breath only useable once per turn simply by the game's mechanics. That made me even more curious. So I replied using Sacred Breath and Gate of Darkness Dragon which are both Auto Ability Cards that Trigger and are placed into Standby in the Beginning of the Main Phase. I then pointed out that while they both have the limitaion of only being able to set 1 at a time on the field, Gate of Darkness Dragon had a "Once per Turn" limit '''and '''Sacred Breath does not. '''If the rules would have kept players from using Sacred Breath more than once per turn anyway, then why was the text added to Gate of Darkness? Since their loop destination is different that something like Reinforced Formation of Hundred Demons which is '''Triggered at the End of the Final Phase (End of Turn) and loops back to the same place; then by the current rules it can be used in combination with Setsujishi and any Size 1 or less Hundred Demons to obtain several gauge for no cost at the end of every turn. I don't think that is what they intended, but it is within the rules. This is a rather large issue as there are many other ways to take advantage of the destination of the loop. So, I asked why Gate would need the "Once per Turn" limit and Sacred Breath wouldn't '''if they were both only allowed to be used once per turn because of the destination of the loop. He usually responds very quickly, but not this time. When that happens, it's usually because they are either writing out information to respond that is not publicly published or an Errata (like I found out accidentally with Jace Aldis recently) For personal reasons, I've cut some parts, but they have nothing to do with the ruling for cards like this anyway. Here is the latest that I received a few days ago: "...We're sorry...(it took so long)! We were actually a bit unsure of the rulings on this one, so we've sent a mail over to our '''development team in Japan to double check. This may take a while, and we're sorry for the wait, but we don't want to give you an incorrect ruling, especially one that could potentially lead to a lot of abuse. Do bear with us for a bit! We'll give you a full reply once we hear back from our dev team. Thank you very much for your continued support, and have a great day!" We probably all have good guesses as to what will happen, but I'll refrain until I get the "Offical" word. Thanks Blasteremblem777 and FutureKnightX for your replies to my post as it looks like digging into this one may end up impacting the entire game in a big way. Okay, Last long post on this section. Since this has become a game wide situation, I'll post it in a detailed blog so others can see it that use similar cards and so it doesn't clog this up anymore. Have a great night or day wherever you may be.